Christmas Wish The Musical
by vigorouslydenyingeverything
Summary: Mikan always believed in happy endings & even Santa despite her age,she always dreamed of having an adventure.This xmas her only wish was to find her true love.what if her wish was to be granted but in 1 condition and that is...Read and review please!o o
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Only Wish for Christmas

Mikan's P.O.V

Hey there guys! The name's Mikan Sakura, I'm a 16 year old. Well, what else can I tell you guys…? Well… According to my friends, they said I live in a fantasy world. Why? Coz' I believe in happily ever after's. Heck, I even believe in Santa Claus! I even wrote a letter for him this year! I'm more of a book lover than a sporty kind of girl. I'm not very friendly either. Well, I used to be but not anymore because of some personal reasons of mine.

It's nearly Christmas time. Everyone was getting ready for the coming Christmas Eve. there were so much to do. Most people were buying gifts for their love ones. Some were designing their homes, and some were just… Well, some were spending some quality time with their special someone and it kind of made me envy them... I guess you guys would understand what I mean better with a song.

("My Only Wish This Year" by Britney Spears)

Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.

Santa can you hear me  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off…  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me.  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe, maybe) he'll be all my own in a big red bow.

Santa, can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oohhh ohh yeah

Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (yeah yeah)  
Really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me  
I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.

(I looked at the couples holding hands and the mistletoes above the doors of the people's homes in town…)

Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year  
Oh Santa can u hear me? Oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year Santa, that's my only wish this year…

(I was looking up in the sky smiling at the glittering stars above me with my hand on my chest as I said the last line of the song…)

End of Mikan's P.O.V

Mikan just finished shopping for Christmas and she was already heading home. Mikan finally arrived at her house's doorstep. She took the key from her pocket and opened the door. She put the bags of clothes, toys, and decorations on the sofa. She went to the kitchen to see what her mother was preparing for dinner and decided to help. Mikan was very helpful and disciplined. She always obeyed her parents and never questioned them.

Mikan went up to her room after helping her mom set the table for dinner. She jumped on her bed and laid there day-dreaming. "I wonder…What would it be like to live in a fantasy world…? What would it be like to be a hero?" Mikan said. "What… would it be like… to fall in love with someone?" Mikan asked no one in particular. She was hoping that someday she'll find her own one and only…that special someone everyone finds.

Mikan always wished to have her own adventure filled with romance, funniness, action, and more! She always dreamed of finding that person who'll change her boring life. And her only wish this Christmas is to make her life not-so-boring. She wanted a not-so-normal Christmas…an adventure perhaps. But even though everyone kept telling her that what she wished for was impossible, she still believed…her faith was strong… She didn't know why, but she can feel it… She was just so sure that living an unordinary life can be real… Living in adventure where you'll have to rescue someone and be the hero… She KNOWS it's real! She also has the feeling that Santa does exist… (Tanya: Call me crazy but I believe in Santa Claus myself!!! And I blame TV…)

"Mikan?" her mother called, knocking on her door. "Yes mom?" Mikan asked. "It's time for dinner!" Mikan's mother said. "I'll be down in a second!" Mikan said. "Okay then," And with that her mom left. Mikan changed into some more comfortable clothes. She wore a red long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt together with her simple plain leggings. She looked so adorable. But before she could even open her door, her window slammed open and there she saw a guy on her window sill. He had fierce crimson red eyes that were very intimidating, and raven black hair. He was a handsome but intimidating person.

"Wh-what do you w-want from me?" Mikan stuttered staring into his fierce crimson eyes. "Come with me," he ordered rather rudely as he took her arm and pulled her. "W-what? B-but… why? Who are you? And what the heck are you doing in my room?" Mikan asked. "The name's Natsume Hyuuga, you girl… you believe in Santa don't you?" Natsume asked in a not-so-polite manner. "My name's Mikan Sakura and yes, I do believe in Santa Claus! You got a problem with that, you jerk?" Mikan said annoyed with Natsume.

"Then come with me… I'll explain later…" Natsume said as he carried Mikan on his back and jumped out the window. "Wh-what are you doing!? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Are you nuts?!" Mikan said quite furious about being kidnapped by this stranger. "Shut up, you blabbermouth or else I'll drop you…" Natsume threatened her. "As if you can! Hmph! Where are you taking me anyway?" Mikan asked. While Natsume just jumped over the buildings. "You'll see…" Natsume said calmly and monotonously.

--------------To be continued-----------------------

Tanya: Sorry if it's a short chapter, guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Well, I made this story especially for Christmas so please review! Well, I don't have much time so I'll just say this…

REVIEW!

Dan: Or else I will dominate the world!

Tanya: Shut up, idiot!

Xyle: Read and review guys! Read and review! =)


	2. My Mission

Chapter 2: My Mission

Natsume was as fast as lightning, as he jumped on the buildings and after a few hours they were already in snowy mountains and as Natsume landed, Mikan woke up."Where on Earth are we?!" Mikan shouted, freaking out. "The North Pole…" Natsume said monotonously and deadpanned. "WHAT…?! HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?! WHY ON EARTH ARE WE HERE?!" Mikan shouted at him furious and curious on why they were at the North Pole. "Baka! Shut up will you… You're gonna make my ears bleed… " Natsume said rather rudely.

"We're here 'cause I was sent to get you and bring you here, moron… Now shut up…" Natsume said as he walked. Mikan noticed that Natsume was walking away already and leaving her behind, "Oi! Wait for me, Natsume!" Mikan said catching up on Natsume. "Slow…" Natsume said. "Oh, shut up!" Mikan said. "Where are we going anyway?" Mikan asked again. "Just wait, will you…" Natsume said with his usual poker face on. "Well, sorry! But Patience is not in my vocabulary," Mikan said. "Then you should put it there…" Natsume said deadpanned. "Hmph!" Mikan said crossing her arms and pouting.

"We're here…" Natsume said plainly. "Whoa… What is this?" Mikan asked staring at the huge gate in front of her. The gate opened and revealed a city with snow and Christmas lights and elves. "Santa's place…" Mikan muttered. "Yeah, that's right… Santa's wife called me to get you…" Natsume said as he led her to Santa's office.

"I can't believe it… I am in Santa's office…" Mikan said dumbfounded. They were already in Santa's office. "Mikan Sakura… You're 16… But you still believe in my husband… It makes my heart so happy to know that kids still believe in Santa…" Mrs. Claus said smiling at her. "Mrs. Claus! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Mikan said hugging Santa's beloved wife. "Haha! What energy you got!" Mrs. Claus said pleased with Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura… Since you are the only person who believes in Santa despite your age I decided to make you go on a mission… If you want to that is…" Mrs. Claus said. "Of course, I'd love to help! It's my only dream to go on an adventure!" Mikan chirped happily. "Okay then, you see, Santa Claus, my loving husband, is very sick and that is why you have to pursue the Holy Grail… In it is the holy water that can heal almost anything and grant one wish the heart truly desires…" Mrs. Claus explained. "Okay! I got it!" Mikan said saluting.

"But you will not go alone…" Mrs. Claus said. "Huh?" Mikan muttered curiosity taking over her. "You shall work with my husband's trusty assistant, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga…" Mrs. Claus said. "EH?!" Mikan whined. "Go on now, Mikan…" Mrs. Claus said smiling at her.

"Okay… See ya', Mrs. Claus!!" Mikan said waving goodbye to her. "Good Luck!" Mrs. Claus said waving goodbye to her as well. Mikan and Natsume walked out the office silently. "We should go to the clothing room first… You're not going to survive just wearing that kind of clothes, you'll freeze to death…" Natsume said still emotionless.

Natsume and Mikan headed to the clothing room. "Wow…" Mikan muttered under her breath. "Get yourself a scarf, ear muffs, and boots. And we'll bring some extra too. I'll put it in this bag pack." Natsume said still deadpanned like usual. After a few minutes, they were both ready to go. Mikan was wearing a white scarf around her neck, and some black leather boots with a pair of white mittens, and of course, the ear muffs. Natsume was wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt with a blue shirt above it, and he was also wearing a blue scarf, a pair of blue mittens, and white boots, with the ear muffs of course. They looked quite adorable and cute, especially Mikan. "Let's go…" Natsume said wearing his usual poker face on. Mikan followed him out of Santa's city and right as they left, it disappeared and became invisible.

"Where'd it go?" Mikan asked looking around, left to right, left to right, and saw nothing. "It became invisible… to keep out the intruders and those who don't believe in Santa Claus, only those who believed can go inside and past the gate," Natsume explained to Mikan.

"Oh… Okay then!" Mikan said smiling. Mikan and Natsume started walking further away from the invisible city of Santa. "Wait! Where are we supposed to go anyway?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Mrs. Claus gave me a map… Our first destination is… The Mountain of Mizuki…" Natsume said taking out the map from his pocket.

"Where's that supposed to be?" Mikan asked. "Over there…" Natsume said deadpanned, pointing at the highest mountain that almost reached the clouds and was covered with fog. "Whoa! That's high! Don't tell me we have to get up on top…" Mikan asked staring at the mountain with amazement. "Yeah… We are going to climb it… If I'm not mistaken, it will take us at approximately 4 days to get up on top of The Mountain of Mizuki," Natsume said as emotionless as usual.

"4 DAYS!? That's crazy! We don't even have food! How on earth are we gonna survive?!" Mikan panicked. "I have food inside the bag so just shut up, moron… You're gonna start an avalanche here," Natsume said still deadpanned. Is he a robot or something? Mikan sighed. "Alright, alright! I'll shut up when you become kind to me!" Mikan said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Hn…" was Natsume's oh-so-famous reply. "What does 'Hn' mean?" Mikan asked. "Nothing…" Natsume said emotionless and monotonously. "Then I'll take that 'Hn' as a YES!" Mikan proclaimed. "Whatever, baka…" Natsume said. "Hey, I thought you were already going to be kind to me!" Mikan whined. "I never said that you just claimed that I said that… Now shut up…" Natsume said a bit irritated with Mikan.

"Never~…!" Mikan said. After the Never quote of Mikan, everything was awkwardly silent until…

"Hey, are we there yet?" Mikan asked bored. "Yeah…" Natsume said. Mikan stared at the mountain, top to bottom…"You're telling me that we're going to climb this thing?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Yeah…" Natsume said.

"Is it safe?" Mikan asked. "No…" Natsume said calmly and monotonously. "What?! I don't wanna die yet! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm still young! Waaaaaaaaaaa!" Mikan cried, panicking. "Stop acting like a baby, idiot… It's annoying… We just have to walk up… It's not that steep anyway…" Natsume said. "Oh….. Okay then… but if I die I'll haunt you!" Mikan said putting her hands on her waist. "Yeah, yeah… Whatever, stupid little girl…" Natsume said pissing Mikan off. "Oh, shut up, Mr. Know-it-all!! Hmph!!!" Mikan said pouting cutely. "I'll shut up if you do…" Natsume said as they both walked up the mountain.

"Hmph!" Mikan said crossing her arms in front her chest and pouted. They both walked until it was already night time… "Hey, Natsume…" Mikan called. "What now…?" Natsume asked impatiently. "I'm tired… Can we please rest for awhile...?" Mikan's voice was faint. She sounds like she really wanted to go get some sleep.

"Hn…" Natsume said and stopped. He set camp and Mikan helped with making the fire…but no matter how many times a fire lit up the wind just blows it away again and again. So Mikan just gave up… Mikan sat down for a while, she stared at the night sky and the glistening stars. "The sky's so beautiful… Don't you think so, Natsume?" Mikan said out of the blue to Natsume who was reading a book behind her. "Hn…" Natsume said not even looking at Mikan or the sky. "Hey, Natsume…?" Mikan called. "Hn…?" Natsume asked.

"How on earth did you become Santa's assistant? I doubt that you had any connection with Santa because of that cold, stupid attitude of yours… but since Santa himself said that you were his assistant, I believed him…" Mikan said calmly, Natsume was staring at her. "You really want to know?" Natsume asked her. "Yes… I do…" Mikan said still staring at the stars.

"Well, might as well, tell you but you ought to never tell anyone, got it?" Natsume ordered. "Y-yes…" Mikan stammered, baffled by the threatening voice of Natsume.

"It all started when I was still a kid… I was an orphan and I lived with my strict uncle… I believed in Santa too… but all my friends made fun of me… One night, I caught Santa going down our fire place… And you know what happened next…?" Natsume said. Mikan moved her head, left to right. "I asked him to take me with him… and he gladly agreed but there's one reason why I always have been so cold… And that's for me to know and you to find out…"Natsume said and gave Mikan a small smile. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise, a small blush crept up to her cheeks… "Did he just… smile?" Mikan thought to herself. Mikan then smiled back at him as she got over the shock in seeing Natsume smile. "You know what, Natsume? You look better when you smile," Mikan said looking back at the stars that were shining down upon them.

"You never change…" Natsume muttered under his breath. "Did you say something…?" Mikan asked. "I'm going to sleep…" Natsume said back to his own cold self. "Okay then… goodnight!" mikan said as she smiled at the stars. Mikan decided singing a song since no one was there but her and Natsume was already asleep, nobody will hear her.

(Title: Believe)

Hidden beneath the ground  
Is the spring that feeds the creek  
Invisible as the wind  
That you feel upon your cheek

And every breeze that whispers  
Reminds us constantly  
Sometimes what's real  
Is something you can't see

(Chorus)  
Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart  
You'll see  
Your song will hold the key

Waiting behind the clouds Is a sky that's always clear Shining to remind you As each new day begins There's always hope if you just let it in

(Repeat Chorus)

You can paint the stars You can touch the sky Spread your wings And discover you can fly Won't know until you try

(Repeat Chorus)

Oh…Ooh!

Believe and dream what can be Ask with your heart and you will receive Believe the beauty is yours to see Your song will hold the key……….

When you believe…. Believe… Believe… Believe…

Unknown to Mikan, Natsume was still awake.

'I knew it… She never did change since the day I met her… Too bad she can't remember me… but she still remembers the song eh…' Natsume thought as he flashed a small smile towards the back of Mikan. He then went to sleep after listening to Mikan's singing.

Mikan stretched and yawned "I guess I'll be going to sleep too now," Mikan said to no one in particular. "Goodnight, little stars!" Mikan said as she ran to her own tent and went to sleep.

……………………..to be continued………………………………

Tanya: Mikan sure is lucky to meet Mrs. Claus!

Xyle: Yeah!

Hotaru: What tricks and schemes do you have under your sleeve for this story now, Tanya?

Tanya: Well, that's a secret and a big twist! So please review guys and tell your friends to read and review my stories! Please let me know about my mistakes too! =D

Dan: Now how shall I dominate the world…?

Bakabakabaka

Tanya: Stupid conscience…

Dan: I hate you….

Tanya: I know that very well, now shut up…

Read and Review guys!


	3. The Real Story Of Natsume

Chapter 3: The Real Story of Natsume

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or song used in the previous Chapters!

"Good morning, world!!!" our favorite pigtailed brunette said as she jumped out of her tent and stretched. But there was one big problem… She almost forgot that she was on a mission. And that she was climbing a huge and tall mountain!

"Oi, Urusai (Shut up), baka (idiot)…" Natsume told Mikan with his monotone voice and poker face. "Hmph! Stop being such a kill joy, Natsume!" Mikan said pouting. "It's rare to find me being so childish! I haven't seen myself like this for years already!" Mikan said.

Then before Mikan could continue on what she was saying, they both heard some footsteps coming their way. "W-what was that?" Mikan asked as she shivered, a bit scared.

"Stay back, Mikan," Natsume ordered as he stepped in front of Mikan and watched keenly for dangerous creatures that may lie around in every corner.

"H-help me…" a boy said as he walked out of the shadows fainting in front of Mikan and natsume. Mikan rushed beside the guy and turned him around. He had blonde hair and he was very handsome indeed.

He had a few scratches on his face. But what caught Mikan's attention was the little bunny wrapped in the boy's arms.

Tha boy looked like around the same age as her. Mikan told Natsume to help her carry him they made quite a fuss about it but Mikan still succeeded on carrying the boy to her tent. She took care of the unconscious boy and the unconscious little bunny.

After a few hours, the blonde boy opened his eyes slowly, revealing his passionate blue eyes that were filled with innocence. Mikan smiled as she saw him wake up from his slumber. "Hey there! Are you… okay now?" Mikan asked. "H-hai (Yes)! Thank you for taking good care of me and Usagi," the blue eyed lad said as he bowed his head to show his gratitude.

"It's no problem at all! It's great to know I can help! By the way, my name's Sakura Mikan! You can call me Mikan!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Hajimemashite, Mikan-chan! (Nice to meet you mikan) My name's Nogi Ruka, you can call me Ruka," Ruka said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said smiling at him.

"Pyon…?" Ruka asked a bit curious. "Hai! Ruka-pyon! Pyon means bunny/rabbit right? So Ruka-pyon!" Mikan explained to Ruka to make it clearer for him. "Oh! Haha!" Ruka laughed at his own curiousity.

"This is Usagi, Mikan-chan!" Ruka said introducing Mikan to his pet bunny, Usagi. "Oh! Wait here Ruka! I'll go call Natsume!" Mikan said as she went out the tent and rushed to find Natsume. Natsume wasn't in his tent so Mikan went back to her tent to tell Ruka to wait for awhile, she'll just find Natsume.

"Where on earth is that brat?" Mikan asked no one but to herself. "Don't tell me he went off without me! Nooooooooo! Waaaaaaaaaah!" Mikan said as she panicked, running around in circles, and flailing her arms in the air.

"Calm down, Mikan… Calm down… Don't panic…" Mikan said to herself inhaling and exhaling.

"Okay, where to find him…" Mikan asked herself. Mikan kept on walking and walking. And ended up… in front of a snow-covered pine tree. She was exhausted from walking and looking for Natsume… And she forgot all about Ruka and Usagi. Mikan sighed.

"I'm tired… I guess I'll stay here for awhile and rest…" She stated. Mikan sat down on the cold snow but she didn't mind the coldness at all because she was too tired to notice the temperature around her and besides, she was wearing a turtle-neck long-sleeved shirt and mittens and as well as a scarf and boots too. Oh, and the earmuffs! My favorite! "Where the hell can Natsume be? *sigh* How will I find him?" Mikan asked to no one in particular.

"I've been wondering, has Natsume ever fallen in love before…? *sigh* It's been a long time since I acted such an idiot… I never had the chance to be myself ever since we moved to our new house… I always have to act so formal and behave… My friends don't even know me as the real me… They think acting childish and idiotic is just stupid and annoying and that they hate people like that… So I hid my real self…" Mikan said reminiscing and narrating her story to no one in particular.

"My life has been crap ever since that day… It feels like I lost something so important and someone so dear to me… but I just can't figure out what or who it is…? But why?" Mikan asked herself. Unbeknown to her, a certain someone was watching her and heard everything she just said.

Mikan stood up and brushed off the snow that was on her clothes. She called out Natsume's name again and again.

Natsume's P.O.V

Mikan…

I missed you…

I hope you can remember me…

But…

That's impossible now…

I'm erased from your memories…

I'm erased from your heart…

Mikan…

I'm sorry…

End of Natsume's P.O.V

(Tanya: I know… Natsume's kinda OOC…)

Mikan went back to her tent and chatted with Ruka for awhile. But she was still worried about Natsume it's been an hour since he left. And when Mikan went out the tent to find some food in natsume's tent, she saw him walking to his tent.

"What on earth, have you been doing all this time?!" Mikan asked him furiously. "Walking…" Natsume said as he went inside his tent.

Mikan sighed "Well, I need some food. I'm hungry- I mean- We're hungry…" mikan said calming down. Natsume passed her a bag that had some bread in it, and gave her a jar of hot cocoa as well.

"Thanks!" Mikan thanked him and smiled. And with that, she left and headed to her own tent where Ruka and Usagi were waiting. Natsume went out his tent and walked off to somewhere again. He was walking and walking and he suddenly stopped and decided to rest for awhile under a tree.

Natsume sat down and reminisced his past.

_Flashback #1_

_It was winter, and under the shade of a Sakura tree were two 5 year old kids. "Nat-chan? Do you think we'll be friends forever?" a little 5 year old brunette asked innocently. "Maybe…" the crimson eyed lad said as he played with the snow._

_Flashback #2_

"_Hey, Nat-chan!" a little brunette called out to her best friend. "What is it now, Polkadots?" the 6 year old lad asked annoyance present in his voice. "Let's make a promise neh?" the brunette said. "Huh?" the lad raised his brow questioningly. _

"_Let's promise each other that we'll never forget each other no matter what happens!" the brunette said, flashing the boy a wide smile. "Ok then…" the boy said shrugging his shoulders. And then the two, pinky promised._

_Flashback # 3_

_There was a little girl crying and in front of her was crimson eyed lad "Oi! Stop crying, Polkadots," the boy said. "You look ugly…" he stated. "B-but my mommy left me here! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the brunette cried._

"_Idiot… Your mommy left you here because she has to go somewhere she'll go back later, don't worry…" the boy said. "Come on stop crying, I'll show you something…"the boy led her to the backyard and showed her the Sakura tree. _

_The brunette's frown turned upside down and "Sugoi! It's beautiful!" the brunette complimented the tree and hugged it childishly. It was the start of the two kids' friendship._

_Flashback # 4_

_It was Christmas Eve,everyone was already asleep except for an 8 year old boy that was getting some water in the fridge when he went to the living room he saw something unusual in the shadows "Natsume…"the voice called out. "Huh?" the 10 year old lad said looking at the figure in the shadows. _

"_Natsume… You're still awake eh, little guy?" the voice said. And then the figure walked out the shadows, revealing a big guy that had a mustache and beard and he was carrying a big sack._

_Yes, it was Santa Claus himself. "S-Santa" the lad was surprised. "Hmm… You saw me… Now what should I do… I can't be discovered… Well then, would you insist on going with me then, natsume?" Santa offered him. Natsume didn't think twice and went with Santa Claus. But there was one condition…_

_He is to never come back. And he is to be forgotten by his loved ones forever. He wanted to go bak but he was too late… he can never go back… Not anymore…_

_End of flashback…_

Yes, he lied to Mikan.He lied when he said that he was an orphan, he lied when he said that he lived with his strict uncle, in fact he lived with his real parents and his parents were very kind and understanding.

He lied when he said that his friends made fun of him because he believed in Santa. "I lied to you, Mikan… I'm sorry… but it's the only way…" Natsume said to himself.

(Tanya: Yes, I know! It's kinda like an OOC but who cares! Okay maybe someone does care but what the heck! It's still a nice story, right? Well, I hope it is…)

(Iris by Goo Goo Dolls)

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

It seems that not only our favorite brunette knows how to sing beautifully but as well as our favorite Kuro Neko.

Mikan was eating together with Ruka and Usagi. She was indeed interested with the stories that Ruka have been telling her. About the giant chick, Piyo, that Ruka have taken care of in his own barn. And how he went for a walk to the village and ended up climbing The Mountain of Mizuki.

"So what about you, Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked. "Well… Actually, my life isn't really that interesting… And you know what I feel like I forgot something aout my past or rather someone that's very dear to me…" Mikan said.

"Is that so? Well then maybe you'll remember him/her someday! I'll help you with it!" Ruka said smiling at her. "Honto ni (Really)?" Mikan asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Uhuh! I will! Since you saved me just a few hours ago, I'll help you!" Ruka said smiling at the brunette.

"Arigatou! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said cheerfully as she bowed to him to show her gratitude.

"Eh?!" Ruka said, surprised on why Mikan was thanking him. "N-no! Don't thank me, Mikan-chan! I'm the one supposed to thank you for saving me!" Ruka said.

Mikan just flashed Ruka a warm hearting smile. Ruka just returned the smile.

Natsume was heading back to camp wearing his usual poker face.

It was time for them to continue their walk up the Mountain of Mizuki.

Tanya: Whoo! There! I did my best, so don't complain and just review! Please I beg of you review guys! And read my other stories as well! Please!

Oh and if you have time please help my friend gummyworms08 and read and review her story! She's new here so please inspire her to continue her story by reviewing it!

Her story is in my favorites! Its title is The Wallet: It's All Because of It

Thanks guys!

I also want to thank those who reviewed my stories!

And a Good Luck to crimsoneyedgirl on her upcoming story! Please read her story and also choOchOo8's story Crush! It's really a nice story!

Danny: Ok, that's too much advertising, Tanya…

Tanya: Look at how many Jigo's flabby parts are… That's what's MANY…

And I'm not exaggerating… It really is MANY…

Xyle: I don't even want to see it…

Jiggy: I think I'm going to barf…

Dan: Okay, Jiggy, That's gross…

Jigo: Waah! Stop insulting me!

Tanya: We're not insulting you, we're mumglobbing you…

Jigo: What's mumglobbing?

Tanya: Good question, I made that word up and it means insulting…

Mumglob (verb)- means to insult

(Ex. I will mumglob you if you don't stop annoying me…)

Mumglobbing (verb)- means insulting

(Ex. I am mumglobbing Jigo right now…)

Mumglobber (adj.)- the one that insults

(Ex. You mumglobber!)

Tanya: Okay! That's all, hope you understood that! And don't try looking for it in the dictionary coz' I just made those words up, got it?

Miukan: Bye Bye NoW! Review!


End file.
